


Pressure Changes Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [16]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Bad boy Daryl, Fan Art, High school Rick and Daryl, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Pressure Changes, by: sebbykurt.</p><p>1. He's sexy and he knows it. Daryl leaning against a wall with a cigarette.<br/>2. Daryl liking Rick's bloody finger. Because who doesn't greet people that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebbykurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebbykurt/gifts).



> From the Walking Dead fanfic: Pressure Changes, by: sebbykurt. Been reading a bunch of "new" (new to me) fics on Archive of Our Own and while waiting on updates, been drawing out things that stick out to me. Daryl Dixon, high school badass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl licking Rick's bloody finger, from Pressure Changes by: sebbykurt.


End file.
